


The Phantom of the opera

by AlphaSheWolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSheWolf/pseuds/AlphaSheWolf
Summary: Ciao!My submission for Halloweenie2020, based on the first prompt 'Masquerade'! I truly love "The Phantom of the opera" and Vegeta wearing that costume hunts my most deepest dreams since forever.Special thanks to the Queen of Smut, the one and only Fanfictina18 for gifting me with her valuable time and polishing this up. If mistakes are still to be there, that's my bad only.Art by the amazing aolihuiWARNINGSmut all the way through, so if you're underage or just not quite happy with it, I suggest you not to read further.Otherwise, let your fantasies unwind!Enjoy x
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	The Phantom of the opera

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> My submission for Halloweenie2020, based on the first prompt 'Masquerade'! I truly love "The Phantom of the opera" and Vegeta wearing that costume hunts my most deepest dreams since forever. 
> 
> Special thanks to the Queen of Smut, the one and only Fanfictina18 for gifting me with her valuable time and polishing this up. If mistakes are still to be there, that's my bad only. 
> 
> Art by the amazing aolihui
> 
> WARNING  
> Smut all the way through, so if you're underage or just not quite happy with it, I suggest you not to read further.
> 
> Otherwise, let your fantasies unwind! 
> 
> Enjoy x

_~Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight_

_Dare you trust the music of the night?~_

He was pressed tightly against her willing frame - docile- and almost hypnotized. The only hope preventing her from falling into oblivion was his strong arm caging her soul just below her breasts. Bulma could feel the cold stiffness of his mask urging her throat to simply surrender while his whisper danced on her raging pulse. 

The lights were almost completely off, the only flames shadowing the crowd came from the huge chandelier coming to life and growing as it slowly rose. The lights flickered as it travelled upward. While flying to trim height, all on-board lights were fully lit as the stunning crystal beads glistened and sparkled. Yet, not enough to reveal what was happening just a breath away from all those unsuspecting eyes. 

_~ Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be~_

While the singer accurately hired to stand out amongst others was delivering his most intense performance, Bulma never could have ever imagined she would not be able to fully focus on her own success at throwing the best Halloween party at Capsule Corp. Her most hidden fantasy came to life, dangerously sucking her sanity away. She didn't see him coming, her Phantom suddenly dragging her body flush to his own with vigor.

_~Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night~_

Vegeta, against all odds, was fully dressed in " _THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA"_ costume that, oh so often, invaded her dreams. Vegeta was brushing her lips with a thornless red rose, ever so slowly moving the scented flower over her lips, then carefully caressed her neck to eventually land on her right breast lightly circling her pert nipple, then sliding down her belly to move it up and down her bare thigh. She could feel moisture dripping from her core all the while the phantom sensually moved his hard shaft against her ass. Vegeta then gripped the tip of his rose to gently rub her clit with those deliciously silky petals.

"Not wearing any panties, I see.You vulgar Angel." 

Bulma let out a choked moan, his husky, baritone voice enough to send her over the moon. 

"A muse must always be ready to inspire her master…"

As she arched her body to better stimulate his actions, she felt his cock twitch with desire as he intensified his administrations both with his hand and his shaft. 

_~ Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night~_

He let go of the flower to suddenly bring his black gloved hand up to her mouth.

"Remove it."

She obeyed, removing his black leather glove with her teeth so his now bare hand gripped her fragile throat while draping a possessive arm across her hip, squeezing hard. She closed her eyes, lost.

_~Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is what it ought to be~_

"Vegeta please…"

She turned her head to kiss his half covered lips when the hand holding her slender neck moved to fist into her hair to keep her in place, tugging at the base of her nape. 

" No. You don't get to look and you don't get to touch. Feel, that's all I ask of you." 

She felt his knuckles digging into her ass cheek as Vegeta unbuckled his tight belt, his still clothed hardness dripping with precum through his briefs 'she could tell as much'. After a few more strokes, he parted her thighs further with his strong leg and she became fully aware of his desire that now sprung free for her to savour. Lifting her shiny dress, he took hold of his leaking stalk and rubbed her most sensitive slit with his own wicked will. 

_~ You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night~_

Lewdly, he pressed his tongue to the spot behind her ear where he knew would send shivers of thrills straight to her heated core before his hot breath blew out of his mouth.

Vegeta hissed at feeling her naked flesh slowly grinding up and down his pole in the mimic of sex, a maddening waltz of pleasure. He squeezed one breast with his gloved hand, its fabric creating a painfully rough friction as he pinched her sensitive nipple. 

"Ah-h, ahhh! Fuck, Vegeta!"

She heard a feral growl crawling out the depth of his soul and suddenly she was shoved not so gently against the thick column. She hit the marble tits first as he fisted his paw again in her messy curls preventing her face from getting smashed. Yet his firm grip had her head twisted enough for him to bite at her jugular as he panted hard, his cock twitching furiously. 

"Don't you dare call me by my birth name. Who am I to you, Angel?" 

His voice came out unearthly low and raspy as Bulma let out a strangled cry, the way she was being manhandled dominating her every pore.

"Enter me at last, Maestro! "

"Beg."

"Please, please fuck me,Maestro.Just fuck me alre-" 

With one hard thrust, he accepted her pleas and impaled her from behind as he lost all restraint at the sheer pleasure her pussy was bringing to his pulsing cock, so tight and wet. His hand let go of her hair to take hold of her voluptuous hip as his other wicked gloved hand slid all the way down till he reached for her now overly sensitive clit, rubbing furiously and pounding into her like the beast he was. 

"May our passions fuse and merge. In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses and completely succumbed to me and now you are here with me. No second thoughts. You've decided... DECIDED! Past the point of no return." 

"Yes, yes, just like that! Ha- harder!"

"F-fuck. Yes, sing for me, Angel! 

The walls seemed to shake under the brutal strength of his hips pumping in and out, fast and hard. Bulma's high pitched moans escalated dangerously, almost overtaking the music and the singing altogether. Grunting wildly, his rhythm faltered at every powerful thrust, Bulma could feel her climax was fast approaching with so much force she didn't know if she would be able to walk. 

"Oh god, I… I'm coming!"

"Sing my angel of music.SING FOR ME!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
